


if you'll have me in the end.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [11]
Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: Can he hear her heart beating so fast?





	if you'll have me in the end.

The truth is, she still likes Cap's laughter. But that's it. Cap doesn't change so much, he is still full of spirit and a very kind young man.

Laura still has a soft side for him, but the feelings don't develop any further. Maybe eight weeks teaching at Brewster's school can really change one's mind.

Or, maybe, this man who brought her home, risking his horses' safety riding in the bad weather does.

She starts looking at Almanzo mindlessly. He is riding the buggy conscientiously, Laura notes how careful he leads the horses. Mary Power and Cap's joke almost can't reach her.

Her mind wanders along their first conversation: name card exchange. It sounds ridiculous somehow. How and why it lead her to feel this way toward him anyway? She even thinks Almanzo's jealousy over her uncle is very encouraging.

"You laugh so many times today."

Behind them, Mary Power and Cap still talking quietly. "Today is a happy day."

"I guess buggy-riding with Garland and Miss Power helps a lot."

She nearly laughs. It's just half a reason, really. "I guess."

"Too bad I'm going to ask you to buggy-ride with only the two of us next week. If you want to."

Oh, this flutterings! Can he hear her heart beating so fast? Can he? She only manages a whisper to accept his offer.

"I'd be happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> Little House series and its characters belong to Laura Ingalls Wilder.


End file.
